


New Balance

by keerawa



Category: Elementary
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: watsons_woes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balance: a condition in which different elements are equal or in the correct proportions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/)**watsons_woes** July Writing Prompt #10: A Sporting Chance (include one or more bits of sporting gear in your entry). Unbeta'd.

Joan went to grab her sneakers, only to find a pair of bright green Converse All Stars in their place.

"Sherlock," she yelled.

"Busy!"

"Where are my sneakers?"

Sherlock appeared in her doorway. "Your old trainers were a bit beat-up. No need to thank me."

Her comfy, perfectly broken-in [New Balance sneakers](http://joansfashionshow.tumblr.com/post/34090956019/joan-watsons-outfit-7)? "Good, because I wasn't planning on it."

"You can jog just as well in these."

"I don't jog in Converses. No one does."

"No one," Sherlock said, holding up a finger, "except the second victim, Elsie May. The pair she was found in were purchased the day before she died. With some data on typical wear patterns, I can extrapolate –"

"Fine," Joan interrupted him, crouching to put her new sneakers on. "I'll jog in them today. But when I get back, I expect to find my sneakers, my very favorite pair of sneakers that I have loved since college, exactly where I left them."

Sherlock nodded. Most people would have interpreted his tight grin as cheerful, but Joan knew him well enough to recognize the edge of panic.

Joan headed down the stairs. She opened the outside door, listened for a moment, then called out, "And Sherlock?"

"Yes?" he said from the top of the stairs, phone hidden casually behind him.

"You have two hours to get them back."


End file.
